


before the dawn

by youareoldfatherwilliam



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Manga Spoilers, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Everything, soft, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youareoldfatherwilliam/pseuds/youareoldfatherwilliam
Summary: This is a stupid idea.  Hak knows it.But, that doesn’t stop him from slipping his way past the guards, and making his way to where he knows the princess will be.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> me @ my brain: don’t you dare do it-  
> my brain: slides across this shiny little fic idea  
> me:……
> 
> I told myself that I wasn’t going to be writing anything for Yona of the Dawn, no matter how much I love it… *bashes head against the wall* I regret all of my life choices. 
> 
> This is just a short scene that I needed to get out of my head, since 199 dropped. It is canon compliant up until that point, and entirely self-indulgent lol. If anyone actually reads this… hope you like it!!
> 
> *flees*

This is a stupid idea.

Hak knows this. He _knows_ , that what he’s about to do could jeopardize everything. Could ruin what the princess has worked so hard, for; everything that she’s sacrificed for the sake of her country, and the people that she loves.

If he gets caught, it could provide Soo-won with a _legitimate_ reason for retaliation against him; something to break the half-hearted game of play-pretend that they’ve all been stifling under, since the war with the Tully tribe came to an end.

But, knowing all of this doesn’t stop him from slipping his way past the guards around his assigned quarters, once night is well underway, and heading deeper into the fortress of Hiryuu Castle as the rain falls around him.

The guilt is heavy in his stomach, but- he can’t _take_ this, anymore.

He’s willing to bear anything, for the princess’ sake. He’d walk barefoot through scorching coals if she asked it of him; strip the flesh from his bones if it would keep her safe.

(He’s given up everything for her once before; he’d do it again in a heartbeat, as many times as she needs.)

But right now, he doesn’t _know_ if she’s safe. Not anymore; and it’s what drives him to sneak through the darkness, heart pounding in his chest.

This is the longest that he’s ever been away from her. Ever since-

Not since that fateful night, when his best friend stood across from him with cold green eyes and a bloodied sword and the world came crashing down-

No. Not since then, has he ever been away from Princess Yona, for this long.

And while he _hates_ it, he’d be willing to continue to bear it, if not for the news that’s been hanging heavy in the air all day. If not for the whispers that have been floating around the castle, throughout the city; stated in hushed, disbelieving tones.

_The princess killed a Kai emissary. The princess killed a-_

He’d _barely_ managed to restrain himself from punching the poor soul that he’d heard it from.

Of course, he doesn’t believe it. Not because Yona isn’t capable of killing- she _is_ , he knows- he’s known it long before he ever put a bow in her hands, before she shot a human trafficker in the light of dawn. Known it, since she first stood above him on a cliff with freshly-shorn hair and _screamed_ that she'd never forgive him if he died-

But rather, it’s because he _knows_ Yona. Better than he knows himself, sometimes.

These rumors can’t possibly be true. But their existence in the first place means that something is very, very, _wrong_.

Of course, coming _back_ here in the first place, felt wrong. Being separated from the dragons, from the princess, his _family_ , with only Yoon left to see him, that was wrong. Joining the Sky Tribe army; no matter his reasons, or how his newest foot-soldier companions have tried to accommodate him, it’s still _wrong_.

(The princess running away from him that night was the _pinnacle_ of wrong; but, he’s had time to think it over. And he knows, that Yona wouldn’t run from him in a situation like this; not unless she felt _forced._

 _Wrong. It’s all wrong_.)

Though admittedly, rumors _themselves_ aren’t entirely surprising. Ever since he’d watched Yona sitting next to the man who murdered her father, being mistaken for the queen apparent-

Rumors spread, and they’ve always focused around royalty like moths to flame. But this particular rumor has him hurrying through the rainy night, counting on Yoon to make it appear as though he’s still in his chambers, asleep, and not headed for the princess’ bedroom.

A rumor like this could have _serious_ consequences.

The Kai are powerful. And Hak may not have been a general for too long, but he knows the signs of war when he sees them.

There’s only a few ways that this can play out.

One, the most likely: Kai will invade. Soo-won will evidently retaliate. Which, while he’s not making any guesses on who’s going to win, it’s quite possible that the dragons, at the least, may be forced somehow to participate in the fighting.

Two: Kai will call for concessions from Kouka. Among which are likely to be relating to the dragons, _again_ , and maybe even demands for the princess’ head. Which, it’s impossible to know what Soo-won would do in such a situation, but Hak isn’t willing to place any bets on the king’s _mercy_.

Three: even if Kai does _nothing_ , which is highly unlikely, it doesn’t change the fact that a man is probably still dead. And for _whatever_ reason, Yona has become the main suspect; which, means a trial. And the possibility of a guilty verdict.

No matter _how_ this plays out, someone in his family will be endangered. And Hak is _done_ with sitting around, and playing nice.

(This is the family that he’s fought for; bled for. The family that he’d somehow found, after leaving everything and everyone he knew behind, fleeing with only one person left to him in the world-

But then one became two, then three and now six, and Hak would move mountains for them all.)

He just needs to _see_. See her for himself, make sure that she’s alright; and then, he’ll do whatever she commands him.

Though _maybe_ , he can even convince her to come with him; they’ll take Yoon, the dragons, and run. Nothing else would matter.

He makes his way through hallways that he once knew. Slips around the outside of the castle, and inhales sharply, before beginning to climb one of the outer walls.

The one that leads directly to the princess’ chambers.

He needs to be quick about this. A patrol will pass by here in the next few minutes; already he can hear the marching footsteps. And even if that weren’t the case, there are still guards further away, who if they happen to look up at _just_ the wrong moment-

But he’s not the Thunder Beast for nothing; he makes it, landing on feather-light toes to crouch underneath the ledge of her open balcony.

And then he has to take a moment to catch his breath, because there she is.

It’s been too long, since he’s been this close to her, and his heart _aches_.

The princess is lying in bed, face tilted towards the window. Crimson spills over creamy silk pillows, framing her face; and Hak can’t help the way his heart skips a beat, at how _lovely_ she is.

She’s always lovely, though. Even when she’s yelling at him, or doing something reckless- Yona is always lovely.

He pauses now, feeling almost- _unsure_. He doesn’t particularly want to wake her up; not when he’s close enough now to also see the dark circles under her eyes; but now that he’s _here_ , he also needs to know that-

The decision is taken out of his hands, though, as in the next instant, Yona stirs; violet eyes opening to take him in.

(She never would have before, he knows. Before they’d fled for their lives, Yona had always been the deepest of sleepers; blindly trusting that she would always be safe.

He wishes, that he could give that back to her.)

For a few moments, she’s merely squinting at him, and Hak barely feels able to breathe; his voice, when he finds it, feels a little broken. “Hime-sama?”

“Hak…” Her voice is quiet, sleep-raspy, and full of warmth; the ache in his chest grows a little stronger. In the next instant, though, her eyes fly open wider, and she blots upright in bed, staring at him in clear shock. “Hak!”

Despite himself, he snorts, moving closer to where sheer curtains over the bed are all that’s separating him from her. “Expecting someone else?”

Her face turns a brilliant shade of crimson, and he can’t help the way that his heart soars; he could look at all her different expressions forever. Yona huffs at him for a few moments, glaring, before something seems to register to her; her eyes fill with something that is unmistakably _fear_. “What are you- you can’t be here- I’m not allowed to-”

She claps a hand over her mouth, but the damage is already done. He feels his hands clench into fists, wishing that he had his guandao with him, wanting to banish that expression from her face. “And why aren’t you allowed to see any of us anymore, hime-sama? What have they done to-”

“No! You don’t understand!” Yona shakes her head, red curls flying. “It’s not that. They haven’t done anything to me, I’m just- I-” She chews her lip, casting a furtive glance towards the closed doorway, before staring back at him resolutely. “I can’t tell you, Hak”.

He exhales sharply through his teeth, recognizing the fire in her eyes. If it’s a _secret_ , then-

Well. It’s some sort of information that they’re holding over her head, clearly. And most likely, they’ve threatened her with the dragons’ lives; his life, even, to get her to keep it quiet.

And it makes the ever-present anger in his chest _roar_ ; but, he squashes it down.

He can’t- he _knows_ that this isn’t the time, or the place.

He’s broken out of his thoughts by Yona’s voice, soft again. “Hak. You need to leave. Please, I-”

He looks down at her, and quirks his eyebrow. With a sweep of his hand, he brushes the curtains aside, and comes to sit next to her on her bed; the little squeak that she lets out is _adorable_. “Why, hime-sama? I just got here. Didn’t you miss me?”

It’s selfish, he knows, but-

He doesn’t _want_ to let her out of his sight. Not yet, not until he has to-

Yona sucks in a breath, staring at him with wide eyes. But in the next breath, her gaze drops, and her small hands twist in the sheets. “Hak. I- I’m sorry”.

He quirks his eyebrow. “For what?”

If anything, she only looks sadder. “For making you have to go through all this. For telling Jae-ha to say that I didn’t need a bodyguard, and for-”

He can’t help the way his breath catches. _What?_

Droopy Eyes had never told him anything of the sort- in fact, the green dragon hadn’t come back to see him at all, after supposedly sneaking in to see the princess. And, well…

He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to keep his thoughts straight, to think past the sudden sharp _pain_ in his chest. “Droopy Eyes didn’t tell me anything”.

Yona pauses, and looks at him. “Oh…”

They sit in silence for a few moments; him trying to remember how to breathe, and Yona merely staring at him.

Her eyes fill with tears, though, and it’s enough to shock him out of his own racing, pained thoughts. “I didn’t mean it”. She wrings her hands, voice cracking. “I’m sorry. I know you must be angry at me, Hak, but I didn’t- I don’t-”

She cuts herself off again, biting her lip and looking down.

Hak sucks in a breath, before releasing it quietly. And he can’t help but smile, leaning in, and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Why would I be mad at you, hime-sama?”

Yona’s eyes widen, before her face turns an even _deeper_ shade of scarlet from before. “Hak…”

He grins down at her, remembering a quiet _I love you_ , a happiness that he never thought he’d get to have. “Your face is all red, hime-sama. In fact, I think it might even be darker than your hair now. They’ll have to start calling you The Royal Tomato-”

“Hak!” She hits him on the bicep, glaring up at him. “You’re so mean!”

“Mm”. He hums, savoring her cute little pout, before there’s the faint rustling of footsteps walking past her door. It’s enough to sober him instantly, muscles tensing; but- whoever it is walks by.

Probably just a soldier’s patrol, then.

It does remind him of why he’s here, though. He looks back at the princess, sees the way that her eyes have gone wide with fear again, and speaks quietly; urgently. “Hime-sama. About this business with the Kai. Are you alright?”

“What?” Yona’s mind seems to be elsewhere, before she shakes herself, and nods. “Yes. I- Hak, I didn’t-”

“I know you didn’t do it”. He cocks his eyebrow, at her. “I just mean- what’s going on?”

The princess looks away, eyes downcast again. “I don’t- I can’t tell you everything. But one of the Kai emissaries died, and Kye-sook says that they’re probably going to use it as an excuse for war, and I don’t- I don’t know what’s going to happen”. She shakes her head. “I don’t want a war, Hak”.

He nods; so, it’s about what he expected then. “What do you want me to do?”

She blinks. “What?”

He rolls his eyes at her. “I’m yours to command, hime-sama. You know that. Do you want to run? The dragons and I will- we’ll get Yoon and flee this place at a single word from you, if you want. What do you want us to do? Because it doesn’t matter what _they_ do, hime-sama”. He leans in closer to her, letting his voice go dark. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Not unless you order me away”.

Yona sucks in a breath, before reaching out. Her small hands frame his face, and they feel like _fire_ against his skin.

He doesn’t _dare_ to move, caught under her spell as violet eyes seem to stare right through him, warring with themselves.

Eventually, his princess speaks. “Hak. I’m not- I won’t run. I can’t, not when there still might be something I can do to stop this, here. I don’t- I have to try”.

He sighs; he can’t say that he’s _surprised_ , really, but it doesn’t stop the ever-present _worry_ from growing sharper, within him. “Then?”

Yona’s voice takes on an edge of command; the firm note that never fails to make him feel as though he's been ignited. “Don’t do anything yet, Hak. Please. I need to see what I can do first”.

He bows his head, wanting to kiss her so badly that it _aches._ “As you wish, hime-sama”.

Her hands come away from his face, and already, he misses them. Yona’s voice is softer, now. “And- you really need to go, Hak. It’s not safe for you to be here, right now”.

It’s the closest she’s come to admitting what’s _wrong_ ; he sighs, but nods. “Whatever you want, hime-sama”.

Hak pulls away from her then, ignoring the sharpness in his chest; but, before he can fully stand up, there’s a gentle tug at the edge of his robes. He looks back, to see her reaching out with one hand, not quite looking at him. “Hak. I- I don’t- I mean-”

Hak drinks in the sight; blushing face, scattered crimson hair, downcast violet eyes. And he reaches out again; threading his hand through her red curls, leaning in and pressing another kiss to her forehead. She’s _warm_ , underneath him, and he could stay like this forever.

But soon, _too soon_ , he forces himself to pull back, and smiles down at her. “Sleep well, hime-sama”.

Yona looks up at him, eyes wide, before she suddenly surges up, pulling at the collar of his robes, pulling him _in_. He can’t help his quiet gasp as soft lips are suddenly on his, Yona holding him closer for all he’s worth.

It’s barely more than a second, before she pulls away, face now positively glowing. Her expression is scrunched up in an embarrassed pout; but, her words are gentle. “You too, Hak. Sleep well”.

He _stares_ ; can’t help but think of stolen kisses in an information-broker’s shop, inside a crumbling, burning castle.

He could live a thousand years, and never stop being surprised by her.

But he grins now, and brushes his hand across her cheeks, thrilling as she leans into it. “Her Highness, the Royal Tomato-”

Her voice goes shrill. “Hak!”

He snorts, and stands up, quickly pulling away and brushing past the sheer curtains. Once he reaches her open balcony, he glances back, to see her glaring at him, face all puffed-up and furious.

It’s a beautiful sight that stays burned into his eyelids, as he sneaks his way back down from her rooms, avoiding the guards, and makes his way back to his assigned quarters, while the rain continues to drizzle.

Inside, Yoon is waiting up for him, looking tense and nervous. “How’d it go? Were you followed? Did-”

“I’m fine, mother, stop worrying”. He smirks, as the boy glares at him, and moves back to his bed, reclining back with a sigh. “She says that she doesn’t want us to do anything, right now. I’m sure she’s still trying to protect us all”.

“That sounds like her”. Yoon’s voice is quiet. “Well- it’s late, and I’m tired now. Good night, Thunder Beast”.

He mutters back his answer, staring up at the ceiling.

He still doesn’t know what’s going on, not really. And his desire to take her, the dragons, Yoon and simply flee this horrid place hasn’t abated in the slightest, but-

He’ll do what she’s commanded him to. And besides which, he would _never_ get in the way when she’s firmly set her mind to something; as she has now, to stopping a war.

He’ll be here to support her the whole way, in whatever way she needs of him.

But, Hak can’t help but raise his hand to his mouth, anyways; remembering the feeling of smooth skin on his own, how warm she was against him.

He sighs, turning over. Curls up on his side, and tries to make himself go to sleep.

Dawn will be arriving soon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs in 179-199* I just need the entire family back together why you gotta hurt me this way I-
> 
> At any rate, lol. I feel I should mention that Ao was here the whole time, sleeping on Yona’s pillow next to her. I simply made no mention of Ao because I didn’t feel like such intricacy, lol- I just needed to get this scene out of my head. 
> 
> Sigh. Why did I write this… pretty sure no one's actually gonna read it pfffffft XD
> 
> If you did read it lol, thanks for reading <3!!


End file.
